The present invention relates generally to video games and, more particularly, to a video game and a peripheral for a video game.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Video games, being generally provided by way of an electronic device and associated display, often lack a physical component by which a player may touch and hold a representative object associated with video game play or otherwise have a physical object representative of video game play. Merely interacting with a displayed simulated environment may not allow game players to fully relate to game play, with a sharply distinct separation between a game play world and the world physically inhabited by the game players. Moreover, when the electronic device providing game play action is unavailable, for example when off or used for other purposes, as may often by the case when the electronic device is a personal computer, reminders of the joy of game play may also be unavailable.